


[Podfic] The Private Lives of Princes

by dapatty



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's) Lucinda knows the exact moment she fell for Jack.





	[Podfic] The Private Lives of Princes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Private Lives of Princes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792291) by [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2018/%5bKIngs%5d%20The%20Private%20Lives%20of%20Princes.mp3) | **Size:** 3.0 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:02
  * [Mobile Streaming Link](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2018/%5bKIngs%5d%20The%20Private%20Lives%20of%20Princes.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
